


Here Comes the Sun

by purple_mangosteen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mangosteen/pseuds/purple_mangosteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Mycroft used to date before Mycroft broke their relationship. Three years has passed and they meet again. Sherlock tries to play matchmaker for his elder brother and Harry. For his own benefit, obviously. Slash. Mycroft/Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.

 

Here Comes the Sun

 

Chapter I

 

"Bored!"

John Watson didn't respond to his best friend's exclamation.

"Bored! Bored! Bored!" Sherlock whined again.

John rolled his eyes.

"John! Do something!" Sherlock ordered.

"And what should I do?" he muttered dryly.

Honestly, Sherlock drove him mad with his incessant whining. Three days had passed without any worthy cases in Sherlock's opinion.

"Just do something!"

John was about to retort when Sherlock's iPhone rang. He hoped that it was Lestrade.

"Really?" Sherlock brightened."We'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Lestrade?" John asked.

"Yes." Sherlock replied. "Come on, John. There is murder!"

Sherlock looked excited so the case must be unusual and gruesome.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"You guys are fast," Donovan commented when he and Sherlock arrived in the crime scene. She was less harsh ever since Sherlock returned from his fake death and the truth about Moriarty was revealed. For that, John was grateful. Not that Sherlock cared about other people's opinion but John hated the name calling.

"Sherlock! John!"

It was Lestrade.

"Where is the corpse?" Sherlock asked eagerly.

"In the bedroom," Lestrade replied. "I should warn you though. It's really bizarre."

The police hadn't moved the corpse. John saw that as soon as he entered the bedroom. The old woman lay perfectly still in her bed. Sherlock frowned at the corpse and began to inspect it.

"John," the man said a moment later. "Give your diagnosis."

No wound or anything on the corpse. It was clean. "I would say that she died because of natural cause, probably old age." He summarized. "But, if it was the case then Lestrade wouldn't call you here."

"Correct," Sherlock replied.

"What is the problem then?" he asked, confused.

"How old is she?" Sherlock asked suddenly.

John blinked. "Err, eighty I suppose," he answered.

"Wrong!" Sherlock said.

"Eighty five?" he guessed again. What was Sherlock playing at?

"She's twenty three years old," Sherlock stated.

"You're joking," John muttered. He stared at the corpse in disbelief.

Sherlock looked at him.

"He isn't," Lestrade said. "The woman is truly twenty three years old."

"But she looks like she's eighty years old." John argued.

"And that is the problem," Sherlock said.

"Sir!" Donovan interrupted them. "There are people looking for you."

"I'll be back soon," Lestrade said. "Don't do anything Sherlock." He warned before following Donovan away.

John turned to Sherlock. The detective was busy inspecting the bedroom, looking for something, anything that could lead him to solve the case.

"Yes, we understand." Lestrade's voice was getting nearer. The detective inspector showed up, followed by three strangers. Two of the stranger wore black uniform. The last one wore white lab coat for his outer clothes. Who were they?

"Sherlock! John!" Lestrade called them.

"Sherlock?" the young man in white lab coat said. "Sherlock Holmes?"

Sherlock turned to look at the stranger. "Harry." He said.

"Do you know each other?" Lestrade asked.

Sherlock gave him annoyed look. "I just called his name. That implies that I know him. You people are so stupid."

"Sherlock," John muttered warningly.

"I'm Harry Potter," the young man introduced himself. He had messy jet black hair and green eyes. "This is Ron Weasley," he gestured to tall young man with red hair. "And this is Susan Bones." He gestured to the pretty young woman. "We're in charge of this case now so I would ask for your cooperation."

"Sherlock Holmes...as in that Holmes?" Weasley asked.

Harry sighed. "Yes, Ron. That Holmes."

Weasley started to mutter under his breath.

John could hear Mycroft in one of the sentences. Did these people know Mycroft? He turned to Sherlock questioningly.

"Harry is Mycroft's ex boyfriend." Sherlock said, dropping the bomb.

Lestrade's eyes widened in shock.

John was pretty sure his jaw had dropped to floor. "Did you just say that Mycroft has boyfriend?" he asked once he found back his voice.

"Ex boyfriend," Sherlock corrected, annoyed. "Do pay attention."

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

For Harry Potter, meeting Sherlock Holmes brought back memories from three years ago. He was in Auror training at that time when Kingsley asked Harry to accompany him to a meeting with Muggle prime minister. He met Mycroft Holmes for the first time there. It never crossed his mind at all as to how, Mycroft, could be there with the prime minister.

After the meeting, Mycroft asked him for dinner. Harry agreed to the invitation. It started from there. Mycroft was true gentleman. He was also really mature and well spoken and smart. Harry was always amazed with his brilliance. And the most important thing, the man didn't see him as the Chosen One or the Saviour of the Wizarding World. Harry was really happy. He and Mycroft would dine together then they would spend time together at Mycroft's townhouse in Mayfair. Everything looked so perfect.

Then suddenly, without any warning, Mycroft told them that they had to stop seeing each other. Harry was shocked and really confused. Had he done something wrong? What had happened? They were fine yesterday. But no, Mycroft told him that he wasn't interested in relationship with Harry or anyone else for that matter. The man said calmly, it was as if he was talking about weather.

He tried to see Mycroft again after that. Harry went to the man's townhouse and found out that Mycroft actually didn't live there. It was the place that he used for his meetings with Harry. When Harry got out from the house, there was black sleek car waiting for him with Mycroft inside it. What followed was conversation that Harry would never forget. Mycroft Holmes must be the most cold blooded man Harry ever met.

Hermione, Ron and his other friends tried to cheer him up while cursing Mycroft in the process. Ron even offered to truly curse Mycroft. Harry had to decline Ron's offer no matter how much he wanted to transfigure Mycroft into frog. But as he calmed down and could think clearly, Harry finally realized that his relationship with Mycroft was pretty much one sided.

Harry told Mycroft about his friends, his family and practically everything. But Mycroft never told him anything. Harry didn't even know Mycroft's hobby or his favourite food. He didn't know what Mycroft did in the Muggle government. What did he know about Mycroft? Nothing. Mycroft always stirred conversation to Harry and he never noticed it before. In fact, the only reason he knew that Mycroft had younger brother was because the said younger brother crashed his dinner with Mycroft. The thing was, Harry couldn't blame Mycroft for everything because he wanted someone who saw him as Harry and when Mycroft showed up, he quickly latched to the man.

Life went on and Harry continued with his life. He graduated from Auror training a year later. But instead of becoming Auror, he was offered position as Unspeakable and Harry accepted it. He had had enough fighting with Dark wizard after all. Once he started to work in the Department of Mysteries, he found out that Unspeakable was like scientist in Muggle lab. Although they sometimes also acted as archaeologist for important discovery of magical artefacts.

Like now, they had found some artefacts in Stonehenge but during transportation some items were lost. They had tried to track it and found all except one. They were still trying to find it when Auror Department contacted them. The item had showed up in Muggle world. So, Harry went with Ron and Susan Bones to retrieve the said item. Who knew that he would meet Sherlock Holmes there?

"Harry?"

Ron's voice brought him out from his reverie. "We better start," he told Ron.

Ron nodded at him. The redhead quickly told the detective inspector to take his people out since they were going to do their job there. Sherlock was very reluctant to leave. In fact, they almost needed to force him.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Sherlock was pacing around. He tried to peek earlier but it was no use.

John's mind was still reeling. Mycroft's ex boyfriend? All this time, he always thought that Mycroft was married to his job. Pretty much like Sherlock.

The door opened and Harry, Weasley and Bones stepped out. Weasley and Bones made beeline towards Lestrade and started talking once they reached him. Lestrade nodded here and there.

Harry however joined them. "Hi, Sherlock."

Sherlock inclined his head at Harry.

Harry turned to him the next.

"I'm Dr. John Watson," John said. "Sherlock and I are flatmates."

Harry nodded at that.

"Are you scientist?" John asked. Harry reminded him of Dr. Stapleton from Baskerville. After the things he saw there, John wasn't surprised at all if those scientists found some kind of chemical that could age people.

"You can say so," Harry replied. "Are you still working as consulting detective?" he asked Sherlock.

"Yes," Sherlock replied curtly.

Silence fell over them. Sherlock wasn't interested in talking so the task fell to John. His flatmate was still annoyed that the case turned out to be boring.

"I never saw you before," John commented. He had known Sherlock and Mycroft for two years and never in those time they mentioned about Harry. But then again, they were Holmes. They didn't behave like any normal human being.

"It has been a long time," Harry said. "And I only met Sherlock once when he crashed my dinner."

"Typical of Sherlock," John muttered. "He always crashes my date too."

Harry smiled slightly at that.

"But Mycroft and you..." John said again. "I was surprised, with Mycroft being Mycroft. Well, you know how he is."

"I don't," Harry replied, shrugging.

"Huh?" John was confused.

"I really don't know anything about Mycroft," Harry said.

John didn't know how to respond to that statement.

"Harry!" Weasley called.

"I have to leave now," Harry said. "It's nice to meet you Sherlock, John."

 

Author's Note:

 

Hi! It's me again. This is my eight Mycroft/Harry fic. Some of you want a story where Mycroft is the one who chase after Harry and a story where they broke up. Well, I could combine it in one story. Please give me reviews and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.

 

Here Comes the Sun

 

Chapter II

 

"Thank you for your cooperation," Harry told Lestrade. Harry, Ron and Susan had finished with their job there and were ready to leave.

Lestrade shook his hand. "I do what I can do to help," the man said.

Harry smiled at him.

"We'll take our leave then." Susan said.

"Nice meeting you, Detective Inspector." Ron said.

They were on their way out when Harry realized something. "My wallet is gone," he exclaimed in surprise.

"Maybe you dropped it earlier," Susan suggested.

"I'm going back to look for it," Harry said.

"We'll come with you." Ron said.

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm fine. You guys can go back without me."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes," he said. "Don't worry."

Ron looked doubtful. "If you say so," he said.

"We'll see you later, Harry." Susan said.

He walked back to the crime scene.

Lestrade spot him first.

"Do any of you see my wallet?" he asked. "I probably drop it here."

Lestrade groaned.

Sergeant Donovan started to mutter under her breath.

Harry looked at them in confusion.

"It must be Sherlock," Lestrade said at last.

"Sherlock?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"He has pick pocketing habit," Lestrade explained with heavy sigh. "God knows I've lost more than my share of ID cards."

"You mean to say that Sherlock took my wallet," Harry confirmed.

"Yes," Lestrade replied. "He likes doing it for fun."

Harry sighed. Pick pocketing for fun? Why couldn't he meet normal ordinary people just for once? Thankfully, he didn't put something that was magical in the wallet. Only his driver license, identity card and Muggle money.

"Where can I find him?" he asked at last.

"221B Baker Street." Lestrade replied.

"Thank you," Harry said. He turned to leave. But instead of going to Sherlock's flat, he decided to return to the Ministry of Magic first so Ron wouldn't worry about him. After that, he would go to Sherlock's flat.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"Stop thinking about my brother," Sherlock ordered. "It's disturbing!"

"Sorry," John replied automatically. "It's just, well, you know, Mycroft, Harry, it's unbelievable."

Sherlock snorted derisively.

"I thought that he's like you. Married to his job," John said honestly. Or asexual at least. But when he thought about it again, Mycroft's comment when they visited Buckingham Palace indicated that Mycroft wasn't asexual. Why was he thinking about this again? Surely, he had better thing to do rather than to ponder about Mycroft's relationship. Besides that, Harry looked so young. He looked like he was in the beginning of twenty. John knew that Mycroft was seven years older than Sherlock so that would make Mycroft forty. Almost twice of Harry's age. Maybe that was the reason why Harry ended his relationship with Mycroft.

"No." Sherlock said.

"What?" John asked in confusion.

"It was Mycroft who broke it." Sherlock said in distaste, as if it pained him to talk about his elder brother.

"Ah, well, people who don't like each other anymore do that," John commented.

"Mycroft liked him." Sherlock clarified. "He still likes him."

John raised his eyebrow. "Mycroft still likes him?" he repeated.

"Yes, John. Do pay attention," Sherlock muttered in annoyance. "I hate repeating myself."

"Sherlock," he said cautiously. "If Mycroft still likes Harry, he wouldn't break their relationship." Sherlock might be genius but not too much in human's emotion.

"It's because he cared," Sherlock said. "If he didn't care about Harry at all they would still stay together."

"You lost me there," John said. He simply didn't understand. Mycroft left Harry because he liked Harry but he would stay with Harry if he didn't like Harry. Shouldn't it the other way around?

"Caring is not an advantage," Sherlock replied. "When you care about someone, you let emotion rule you. You shouldn't let your heart rule your head."

"That's ridiculous," John argued.

Sherlock sighed as if he was an idiot, which he probably was to Sherlock. His flatmate was genius and thought that everyone else was beneath him. "Mycroft is British Government. He can't afford any weakness or distraction."

"Having lover is weakness and distraction?" John asked.

"Yes," Sherlock replied. "According to Mycroft, that is."

John raised his hand in surrender. He disagreed with Mycroft obviously but he could understand the reason behind it. He had been to war, where everything could be used as weapon. Holding loved one as bargaining tools had been done since the beginning of human civilization. But still, it was sad that Mycroft chose to let Harry go instead of fighting to keep his lover. The man was British Government, the shadow ruler of Britain. He had all the power in his palm.

They arrived at 221B Baker Street. As usual, Sherlock left him to pay the fee. Sighing, he followed Sherlock upstairs. John was surprised when Sherlock pulled out leather wallet from the pocket of his coat. He knew it wasn't Sherlock's wallet.

"Hmm..interesting," Sherlock muttered.

"What is interesting?" he asked in trepidation. It never bode well whenever Sherlock had that kind of expression on his face. "And whose wallet is that?"

"It's Harry," Sherlock replied. "I took it from him earlier."

"You what?" he rounded on his flatmate. "Why did you do that? Return it to him! Now, Sherlock."

"I'm curious," Sherlock said. He looked like he was ready to take the wallet apart.

"Curious? I thought that you were able to deduce everything about Harry just in one look." He said sarcastically.

"There is no need for sarcasm, John." Sherlock muttered. "And your statement is true but something doesn't add up. There is something not right about Harry and I intend to find out." Sherlock replied. "Mycroft didn't let me the last time."

John was surprised to hear that. "Mycroft didn't let you? Well, good for him." He said.

"But they aren't dating anymore so it isn't his business," Sherlock said childishly.

"On the contrary, little brother," came the familiar voice of Mycroft Holmes.

Sherlock looked annoyed by his elder brother presence. "That was fast," he grumbled.

John agreed with that. Mycroft was really fast. Then again, the man controlled all CCTV in London and maybe all CCTV in entire Britain.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock snapped.

"And what are you doing with Harry's belonging?" Mycroft asked. His voice was soft but deadly.

"It's none of your business!" Sherlock retorted.

"I've told you that Harry is off of limit." Mycroft said firmly.

The two brothers stared at each other until Sherlock finally huffed and said in irritation. "Fine! Have it your way!"

There was a knock on the door. Sherlock didn't move from his chair but the man had smirk on his face now. "Open the door, John." Sherlock ordered. "After all, we have guest here."

"You planned this, did you?" Mycroft said.

Sherlock's smirk grew wider.

John opened the door with a sinking feeling. He already knew who the guest was, judging from Sherlock and Mycroft's reaction.

"Hello, Doctor Watson," Harry Potter greeted him. This time, the young man wore nice and expensive looking black coat instead of his white lab jacket. "Is Sherlock here?"

Great. This was really great. What was Sherlock planning?"

"Yes, he is inside." John replied. So was with Mycroft.

Harry looked at him expectantly.

"Ah, please come in," he said. John cursed Sherlock and Mycroft for putting him into this position.

"Thank you," Harry replied. The young man walked in. "Sherlock, did you take my-" His words died when he saw the sight of Mycroft.

"Hello, Harry," Mycroft greeted his ex lover.

"Mycroft," Harry said after a few moments of silence. His gaze fell to the table. "Sherlock! That is my wallet!"

Sherlock merely shrugged. "I'm just curious," he said.

"Do forgive my brother," Mycroft said on his younger brother behalf.

"I'll just take my wallet and leave," Harry said.

"Nonsense," Sherlock cried out. "It has been a long time since we last met. We should sit and chat."

John looked at Sherlock in astonishment. Okay. The situation was officially getting weirder than before.

Sherlock rose from his chair. "Please, have a seat, Harry."

Harry finally sat down. He pointedly didn't look at Mycroft at all.

"John, make tea for our guest, will you." Sherlock said.

He sighed and went to the kitchen. John was surprised though when Sherlock followed him. His flatmate rummaged the cupboard and took out small box. "Special tea," Sherlock told him. "For brother dearest and his soon to be boyfriend again."

What did Sherlock mean? Soon to be boyfriend again? John seriously doubted that Sherlock wanted to play matchmaker for his elder brother. Sherlock got out from the kitchen after thrusting the tea into John's hand. Honestly, the thing he did for his best friend. What was this special tea anyway? He never saw the box before. But John doubted Sherlock would poison Mycroft using his hand so he went to make the tea. When he got out from the kitchen, Mycroft and Harry were still there. Sherlock sat on the sofa, looking at both of them gleefully.

"Here," he said.

"Thank you," Mycroft said politely.

"Thanks," Harry said.

For awhile, nobody talked. Mycroft and Harry merely sipped their tea.

"How are you?" Mycroft asked at last. His voice was smooth.

"I'm fine," Harry replied shortly. He sipped his tea again to avoid talking with Mycroft.

Mycroft and Harry made small stilled conversation. John was amazed. He had known Mycroft for two years and he never saw Mycroft act like this.

Sherlock leapt from sofa suddenly. "John! Let's go!" the man declared.

"What?" John asked in confusion. "Go to where?"

"I just remembered something. Experiments in Saint Barts." Sherlock said seriously. "Come on, John."

Harry looked alarmed. "Well, I'll take my leave then," he said.

Sherlock turned to smile at him. The big cheery fake smile that he used to extract information from eyewitness. "No, just stay here and have conversation with Mycroft. I'm sure both of you have a lot to talk about." He said sweetly. "Laters!" With that, he dragged John away.

"What was that Sherlock?" he demanded once they were out of the flat.

Sherlock didn't reply. Instead, he took out key from his pocket and locked the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed out.

"Locking them in," Sherlock replied.

"Yes, I can see that," he said sarcastically. "What I want to know is why you are doing that?" he demanded.

"So they can talk and get back together," Sherlock replied. "Are you really this dense? I worry about you John, I really do."

He ignored Sherlock's jibe. "Since when do you care about Mycroft's love life?" he asked.

"I don't," Sherlock replied.

"You don't care about Mycroft's love life," he repeated.

"Obviously," Sherlock said disdainfully.

"Then why?" he cried out. John truly didn't understand Sherlock's mind at all.

"Mycroft is really annoying lately," Sherlock said. "Even more than his usual self."

John nodded in agreement. Ever since the whole episode with Sherlock faking his death, Mycroft had Sherlock on tight leash. He would show up at 221B Baker Street now and then. He had Lestrade reporting to him about Sherlock's ever case. Mycroft even called John to ask about Sherlock's wellbeing from time to time. The man was adamant to keep his younger brother safe from another lunatic criminal mastermind. Sherlock, obviously, didn't appreciate his elder brother's concern at all.

"If he has Harry, he will divert his attention to Harry instead of me." Sherlock explained.

"Oh, for God's sake!" John muttered. He should have known that. Gave Harry to Mycroft. Mycroft would be busy with his boyfriend. And Sherlock would be left alone to his adventure. Really. "Mycroft broke their relationship. I doubt they will talk and just get together again just like that," he said in exasperation.

"Oh, they will." Sherlock said. "And if they don't, I'm sure the aphrodisiacs in their tea will do its job."

"What?" John whispered in disbelief. "Aphrodisiacs? You put aphrodisiacs in their tea using me?" So, it was what Sherlock had John to make. No wonder Sherlock was so accommodating earlier.

"It's only aphrodisiacs," Sherlock said.

"You drugged your brother and Harry!" John protested. "You used my hand doing that!"

"It isn't dangerous." Sherlock retorted. "They're only going to shag. The aphrodisiacs will take effects soon."

John took a deep breath and released it. He repeated his action a few times until he calmed down. "You're incorrigible." He muttered.

"Of course I have to burn my bed and use disinfectant in the flat after this." Sherlock said.

"Are you serious?" John asked.

Ignoring him, Sherlock continued his tirade. "But one must sacrifice something to get what one want." Sherlock said and turned to look at him. "What do you think, John?" he asked.

John truly didn't deserve this.

 

Author's Note:

 

Hi! It's me again. Back to the story, just for information, I can't write smut scene so I will skip it and jump to Harry and Mycroft's conversation. Yes, Sherlock play the matchmaker for his own self of course. 

As always, please give me reviews and thanks for reading.


End file.
